Lily Snow
Personality Lily Snow almost seems to have a dual personality. Like a social chameleon her personality shifts to fit the occasion and the person, though she still manages to hold herself in check most of the time. On the surface she is open, friendly and quite warm. She tries to be charming, giving herself a graceful laissez-faire attitude and a playful quality to her regality. She is also a good liar, a very good liar, to the point where it is difficult to ever really know what is in her heart and what she truly thinks. One has to wonder at times where her loyalties really lie; but she is always reassuring in the ways she manages to wipe out these doubts. She is still hurt over the loss of her lover and so she still keeps her distance when it comes to people and humanity in general, though she never lets them know that. She is still entertained by the excitement of human life; the rich wines, the rich food, the creativity and the arts. The woman is more than willing to wile away her immortality singing in small bars and cheap lounges, drinking good wine and simply enjoying the full sensuous life of a lush. It's a shame that she is a little bit off-kilter and has lost enough of her humanity to regard the remainder of the human race as little more than living dolls to play and experiment with. Life is a stage and she fully intends to live out her small part in her own amusing ways. Sheet Specialties ; Subterfuge : Lying. She is good at hiding the truth when she wants to, very good, she gives lie detectors a hard time. ; Performance : Singing. Lily is a fantastic singer who has been trained by some of the greatest over the centuries, giving her a wide range of styles. Though it isn't her specialty, she can dance and play the piano and the harp. ; Linguistics : Italian, French and Russian. ; Appearance : Glamorous and well put-together; the type of timeless beauty that looks good no matter what she's doing. Even when bloodied and covered in gore and mud it still looks like it was done intentionally with make-up artists. Merits & Flaws ; Enchanting Voice : Lily's voice is quite beautiful and the range she can accomplish is incredible, which is only further enhanced by the centuries of training she has received. She can go from deep and husky, perfect for the blues and jazz to ethereal and hypnotic, perfect for choir and maddening music. Her unique adaptability was what had caught her Sire's attention. ; Eat Food : Thanks to her general love of good drinks and good food that fueled her lush life, Lily never really lost her sense of taste and trained her body to keep the food down for a while. ; Sire's Resentment : She has turned Jackson Snow without the notifying her Sire nor the other Daughters of Cacophony. Aside from the fact that she did it in secret, Lily also turned a man and taught him Melpominee. Upon this discovery he was purged and she earned her Sire's resentment for staining her Sire's name and reputation over a silly boy. ; Prey Exclusion : Mainly she can't feed on piano-players as they remind her too much of her lover Jackson Snow, and suffice to say it brings up enough painful memories for her to avoid them. She is even reluctant to feed on any musician if she can help it. (Musician and piano-player being defined as someone with a 2+ in performance concerning musical instruments, decent-to-professional level rather than just a hobbyist.) Backgrounds ; Resources : She works at night as a singer and has been doing so for a very long time in various avenues over the years. Unfortunately lounge singers don't make as much money as they used to and Lily does love to live life lavishly. She owns a decent one bedroom apartment and has sun-proofed it completely; you never know. ; Fame : Lily has been famous a few times in her life span , when fame was more localized and less globalized; but still she always preferred smaller avenues as she felt greater control over the crowd. Fame never had the appeal, it was always the music. ; Generation : Lily was turned by one of the first Daughters of Cacophony, Sofia de Medici at the start of the 19th Century. Sofia is very well connected and one of the most highly reputable Daughter of Cacophony in Europe. ; Retainers : 2 Ghouled Dobermans nick named 'The Boys'. The dogs are actually called Samson and Goliath. They are incredibly healthy and she takes great care of them. They are well trained attack dogs and are quite protective of her. History